charm_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DiamondKittyHero/Last Breath - A Huntress Songfic
A/N: Song Whatever it Takes by Imagine Dragons. WARNING: Includes character suicide. Falling too fast to prepare for this Tripping in the world could be dangerous She stared at the cliff ahead of her, knowing how high it was, how dangerous it was to be this close to it, knowing with one wrong-place pawstep, it would be the end before she knew it. But she was unafraid. Everybody circling, it's vulturous Negative, nepotist All her life she had been looked with pity or disdain. She was Huntress, after all, the cat who ran away when she tried to make her father happy. All she had to show for that was a dead father and a broken leg. Everybody waiting for the fall of man Everybody praying for the end of time So many times had her life nearly been taken away, like her father's had been. And every time she had survived by some miracle. Everybody hoping they could be the one I was born to run, I was born for this She had always thought she would be the greatest warrior MoonClan had ever had, when she was with them. But that hope had been ripped away, just like her father had. Whip, whip Run me like a racehorse Pull me like a ripcord Break me down and build me up Her life was so much harder because of her leg. Countless times she had thought she would die, because she couldn't pull herself up, because she was weak, and all those times she had managed to survive - another cat, a sudden energy, anything. She took a step closer. I wanna be the slip, slip Word upon your lip, lip Letter that you rip, rip Break me down and build me up But she didn't have much to offer to the world. Huntress's young plan, when she first became Huntress, was to hunt out any mistakes in her new life. But she had failed, just like she had failed her father. Whatever it takes 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins She had almost...enjoyed those life-threatening experiences, for they were times when she felt truly alive, when she realized how sweet life was. Another step. I do whatever it takes 'Cause I love it how it feels when I break the chains Even if she felt she didn't deserve it, coming back from those experiences were exhilirating. It was amazing to her, how she survived. But amazing in a way that made her want to ask Serenity why they wouldn't take her already. Whatever it takes Yeah take me to the top I'm ready for Would she even go to Serenity, when she died? She was of Clan blood, but she abandoned them, abandoned her friends and family. Silentmist must've thought she died, that a badger or fox got her, and knowing the pain she caused her, and being the cause of another's death, would Serenity turn their backs on her? Another step closer, but yet still so much distance to go. Whatever it takes 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins I do what it takes The faces of those she had met flashed through her mind. Cara, who cared for her; Troutfur, who had turned away from her; Pineiord, who related to her; Fadestep, who had saved her life so many times; Finch, the timid; Ash, the brave; and more and more and more. Would they miss her when they realized she had died? Or would they even care? Always had a fear of being typical Looking at my body feeling miserable Always hanging on the visual I wanna be invisible Her leg had always sent a pang of hurt through her. It was a mark, a mark that would stay there forever, a mark of the reason her father died. If she could turn back time, push her father out of the way, somehow save him, she would. But she didn't have that power. A step closer. Looking at my years like a martyrdom Everybody needs to be a part of 'em Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son I was born to run, I was born for this Had her father turned on her, she wondered? She wouldn't blame him. Had he kept her alive, somehow, so she could go through another day of torture? That wasn't the Ravensong she knew, the one she loved, but cats changed, even after death. Whip, whip Run me like a racehorse Pull me like a ripcord Break me down and build me up Her leg cried out as she moved it, but she didn't wince. It was simply how life was, for without pain no one could truly no comfort, and without comfort no one could truly know pain. Without nearing death, no one could know what life really was, and without ever nearing - or thinking nearing - death, no one could really know what life was. She planted her paw forward. I wanna be the slip, slip Word upon your lip, lip Letter that you rip, rip Break me down and build me up Her father hadn't survived, and yet she had. She had no way to avenge him, for you couldn't attack a cave, and she wanted to know that Serenity was happy with the balance between them. Whatever it takes 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins I do whatever it takes 'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains So wasn't the only way in righting that scale to have her own life taken away? Ever since she realized that, she had been waiting for Serenity to kill her. But she hadn't died. Was Serenity hesitant, that they should give her a second chance? All the cats that made up Serenity were alive once. Perhaps they felt that taking a loner's life away wasn't right. But she did. So she took another step. Whatever it takes You take me to the top, I'm ready for Whatever it takes 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins I do what it takes If Serenity took her, she would see Ravensong again, and Snakestar, if he had died, or even Silentmist, if she had. But if they didn't, at least she knew why. At least she knew she had made too many mistakes to end up there. Hypocritical, egotistical Don't wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical Working onto something that I'm proud of, out of the box An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost Huntress had a dream once, where she would be a warrior for her Clan. She pictured her warrior ceremony, coming early because of something extraordinary happening that couldn't be dismissed. She could be Starlingpetal, pretty and slim and fast. But even if she was just Violetpaw - or whatever her warrior name would be - she would be strong and dependable on in battle. It really was ironic, to have that dream, when it hurt to move her back leg, when it her paw wobbled and her teeth clenched all because of some movement. But she didn't say anything as she moved it closer, for there was no one to hear her, no one else to hear her pain. I'm an apostrophe I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see Her former friends probably thought the cave was just an accident, that there wasn't anything she could've done. But she could've done more. She could've taken Flowerpaw's message to head, remembered it, and remembered the cave was unstable. But she hadn't. I'm just a product of the system, a catastrophe And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased Violetpaw had died that day. Violetpaw had never survived after the death of her father. So maybe Silentmist and Wildpaw and Flowerpaw were right, if they had thought she had died, for Huntress was born from Violetpaw's ashes, like a phoenix. But everything caught up eventually. She had taken her second chance at life and now it was time. She took another step. And when I am deceased At least I go down to the grave and die happily She was at peace now, as she stared down the cliff into the abyss. Are you waiting for me, father? she wondered. Or is somewhere else? Her paws were grinding the dirt off, and she watched it fall until she could see it no longer. Leave the body of my soul to be a part of me She glanced at the sky, wondering what Serenity thought of all this. "You can't stop me," she meowed. Her voice lacked any emotion, even worry or fear. "You didn't bring me here, did you? Silentmist always believed that you controlled our destinies." Her violet gaze was turned to the ground. "But I don't think you're leading my paws now," she murmured. I do what it takes And she stepped off. The world was a blur, a blur of stone and fog and colors, until her body smashed onto the ground. She let out a small noise, but that was all she could do as light clouded her vision. She felt herself being lifted out of her body, and she turned to look at it, before closing her eyes and turning. Would Chaos await? Would Serenity? Or nothing? Huntress closed her eyes, before opening them and turning. Bright pawsteps formed a trail, and not knowing what else to do, she followed it, and found it brought no pain. She was more swimming upwards, really, she discovered. It wasn't walking, but swimming through air. The violet-eyed found the top, and she realized the top was a lush forest. She heard pawsteps, and turned, wondering where she was. She found herself staring into Ravensong's eyes. "Oh, my little Violetpaw," he murmured. Stars sparkled on his coat. "You didn't have to." "Have and want are two different things," she meowed softly. He smiled sadly. "That they are." He hesitated. "Welcome to Serenity." A/N: This is just speculation. Huntress is such a gloomy cat, and she feels guilty for her father dying, so being depressed and feeling bad, committing suicide seems a likely thing for when she does die if something else doesn't happen. I sorry if I made you sad. Category:Blog posts